Dois Guerreiros
by Felisbela
Summary: O relato da relação entre Kili, um anão que está na comitiva de Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho com destino as Montanhas Solitárias, sua terra natal e uma elfa de Mirkwood chamada Tauriel que pertence ao exército chefiado por Legolas sob as ordens do Rei Thranduil. [One-shot] - [Casal: Kili e Tauriel] - [Alerta: Contém spoilers do filme O Hobbit: A desolação de Smaug]


**Dois Guerreiros**

_Kili & Tauriel_

Ele escutava seus outros companheiros gritarem para que o soltassem das celas, mas depois que nenhum acordo tinha sido feito por parte do Rei da Floresta das Trevas, Thranduil e de Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho, as chances de serem soltos eram nulas. Os guardas élficos destacavam a impotência dos anões perante a sua raça, enquanto andavam pelas prisões.

Kili escorreu pela parede em direção ao chão, enquanto colocava seu rosto sobre os joelhos, enquanto suas mãos abraçavam suas pernas. Nada tinha o quê ser feito, cada vez ficava mais impossível chegar ao seu destino final, ao lar que iriam reconquistar, As Montanhas Solitárias. Seus olhos se fecharam com força e sentiu seu coração gelar, de repente, após tantas lutas tinha a oportunidade de descansar. Mas o fato de estar preso, não poderia fazer o seu eu amolecer. Tudo o quê tinham feito até então não poderia ser jogado no lixo, ele tinha que manter seu espírito aceso, a sua ânsia de chegar a suas terras tinha que sobreviver, mesmo que continuasse preso em Mirkwood.

De onde estava preso, poderia ver alguns dos seus companheiros, mas não o seu irmão. Será que Fili também pensava o mesmo? Kili pegou o quê estava em seu bolso e a observou atentamente. Era uma pedra escura, nela estava escrito uma runa antiga, na língua do seu povo. Toda vez que se sentia fraco, querendo desistir da missão, tocava naquela pedra e se lembrava das palavras da sua mãe: _"Volte a salvo, Kili." _Ela também disso isso ao seu irmão, abraçando a ambos quando os dois contaram sobre o plano. Fili também tinha uma pedra idêntica aquela e igualmente a carregava em seu bolso. Será que como Kili, também estaria observando sua pedra? Infelizmente Kili não sabia.

De repente alguém fez sombra na porta de sua prisão. Uma voz feminina se fez presente. Ele ergueu para ver quem era e viu que se tratava de uma elfa, uma das guerreiras do Rei Thranduil, lideradas pelo seu filho único, Legolas. Ela o tinha questionado a respeito da pedra em suas mãos. Ele a virou entre seus dedos e mais uma vez a observou para então responder para a elfa que era uma pedra amaldiçoada, algo que um anão falaria para assustar um elfo e mantê-lo longe de si, mas depois de falar isso, Kili se retratou rapidamente ao vê-la se distanciar. Ele tinha percebido a face da elfa estampar um olhar assustado pela descortesia do anão, aquilo poderia lhe trazer problemas, então Kili disse se tratar de uma simples pedra, somente com valor sentimental para si. A elfa não pareceu incomodada, pelo contrário, desmanchou rapidamente sua carranca e revelou um sorriso que poderia ser considerado amigo.

Ela era bonita, pensou Kili, mas ela ficava mais ainda quando sorria. Ela continuou ali parada, enquanto ele revelava que era uma pedra dada por sua mãe para recordá-lo da promessa que tinha feito de voltar para casa, ileso.

A pedra que era movimentada pelos dedos, de repente saiu do controle de suas mãos e escorreu pelo chão, até atravessar a cela e quase cair pelas escadas, se não fosse pelo pé da elfa interromper o caminho do objeto.

Interessada pelo objeto, ela o levou até o brilho da lua, para iluminá-lo melhor. Kili questionou sobre o barulho que invadia as celas. Ela explicou se tratar do Mereth-en-Gilith, O banquete das estrelas e então ele se perdeu nas palavras que saiam dos lábios da elfa, na afirmação de que as luzes das estrelas serem sagradas para os elfos, mas somente o povo que vivia em Mirkwood tinha uma conexão maior com elas. Cada sílaba sendo falada na língua comum, mas saindo com graça, em um momento de devoção por parte da elfa e de encantamento por parte do anão. Mas apesar da breve explicação da elfa, o anão não deixou de descrever a luz das estrelas como sendo algo distante e de aspecto congelante pela sua concepção.

Enfim, tinha aparecido uma diferença entre as duas raças. Elfos e anões tinham pensamentos de vida diferentes, assim como eram distintas as suas formas de ver o mundo. Enquanto elfos adoravam as luzes das estrelas, os anões a detestavam.

Ao vê-lo falar daquele jeito, ela não ficou irritada, mas não deixou de acentuar a importância da dádiva celestial. Para ela, as estrelas significavam lembranças, memórias de um passado que deveriam ser sempre recordados. Algo que era igualado à pureza e precisava ser guardado, relembrado e celebrado constantemente para ser sempre mantido dentro de si. Uma sabedoria foi crescendo em seu espírito e ele pode observar os anos de experiência que ela possuía. Sua mão passou entre as grades e dedos finos, se revelaram. Na palma da mão, estava a pedra preciosa para Kili. Ele a pegou, se deixando se perder em suas palavras. Já se encontrava resignado perante as ideias daquela mulher, diante de palavras proferidas com tanta devoção.

Ela caminhou, ficando mais distante, ele ia já voltar para o escuro em sua cela, mas parou ao escutar as lembranças dela, sendo reveladas de súbito, sem temores, para a raça inimiga. Como se, por um instante a diferença entre anões e elfos não mais valesse, como se aquela conversa superasse qualquer obstáculo e permitisse, sem problemas, uma troca de palavras, uma conversa ou até mesmo o florescer de uma amizade.

Ela agora falava abertamente suas próprias experiências, de suas andanças pela Terra-Média, através das montanhas durante a noite e de como o mundo desaparecia quando o sol não estava mais presente no céu, mas da beleza em que ficava o céu quando as luzes brancas e por vezes com a aparência de serem prateadas, atingiam o solo e iluminava toda a terra. Do aspecto magnífico que tornava o céu, quando pequenos pontos brilhantes do céu se faziam presentes, acompanhados do branco da lua.

E enquanto ela falava, Kili não deixou de notar o quanto bela ela ficava ao receber em seu rosto, a luz solar que descia pelo buraco, onde deveria existir um teto. Sim, ele nunca tinha visto alguém ser tão belo e que emanava tanta sabedoria antes. De repente as palavras saiam de seus lábios e íntimas memórias também eram reveladas, assim como a elfa também tinha revelado a ele. Kili falou a respeito de uma estrela dourada e vermelha que tinha inundado o céu certa noite, enquanto trocava prata e armas com um comerciante e de como a luz vermelha havia guiado seu caminho. Ele continuou a falar das suas lembranças e de repente a elfa se agachou, sentando em um dos degraus, como se precisasse continuar ali, escutando o relato do anão, só que com a necessidade de ser mais perto, um do lado do outro, agora praticamente com a mesma altura.

Aquela aproximação, fazia com quê Kili tivesse a certeza do deleite que a elfa escutava o seu relato, com verdadeiro interesse por trás das expressões em seu rosto que apareciam, às vezes de surpresa, às vezes de dúvida se realmente o anão teria passado por tudo aquilo. Mas de repente o momento que os dois passavam foi interrompido.

Um outro elfo apareceu, tão belo como ela era aos olhos de Kili, mas não era tão amigável como ela tinha se revelado para o anão. Ela se ergueu e o seguiu, mas antes que desaparece pelos corredores, a elfa virou o rosto em direção à cela por uma última vez. Em seu olhar, havia aparecido uma ânsia de querer voltar para o local onde estava e de continuar a conversa tão agradável que estava tendo com aquele anão, mas, além disso, Kili também pode enxergar uma tristeza aparecer em seu semblante. Ela então andou em direção aos fins dos corredores, se ocultando na escuridão e do olhar de Kili.

O anão permaneceu olhando a direção que ela tinha tomado. O eco de uma voz calma e ao mesmo tempo mágica ainda estavam em seus ouvidos. Sua face bela, sendo iluminada pelos archotes, tão próxima da sua própria que poderia tê-la tocado com os dedos se tivesse tido a coragem suficiente. Os cabelos iluminados, de um ruivo que se assemelhava ao fogo... Tudo nela era celestial e cada vez mais Kili se distanciava da concepção que tinha a respeito de todos os elfos serem arrogantes. Não, ela tinha provado a ele que nem todos os elfos eram donos da verdade. Ela tinha mostrado ao anão que os elfos poderiam ser belos, mas de um modo não só físico, mas espiritual, tornando tudo o que acreditavam belos e dignos de serem respeitados.

E enquanto Kili estava perdido na pequena descoberta que tinha feito a respeito dos elfos, Tauriel seguia o seu senhor, o comandante do exército élfico de Mirkwood. Não houveram palavras trocadas, mas simplesmente olhares que diziam o quanto Legolas tinha desgostado de vê-la conversar tão intimamente com um anão. Enquanto seguiam pelos corredores, na direção em que ele a conduzia, Tauriel se viu perto de seu alojamento. Ele parou de andar e se virou pra ela. Tauriel abriu os lábios para dizer algo ao seu príncipe, mas o toque das mãos de seu comandante nas próprias a calou. O rosto, antes carregado pelo desgosto, tinha se suavizado e ela desejou que Legolas houvesse a perdoado pelo insulto que tinha presenciado. Por um momento ela desejou que ele afagasse o seu rosto e que pudesse sentir ele em seus braços, ela o viu fechar os olhos e por alguns segundos ele permaneceu assim até que ele soltou as suas mãos das de Tauriel e caminhou se distanciando de sua guerreira. Ela recostou na porta, observando ele partir. A elfa fechou os olhos, o quê ela gostaria que sua mente desenhasse dentro de si, era as feições de seu príncipe, mas o quê apareceu foi a figura imponente do Rei Thranduil, a alertando que se houvesse um envolvimento com seu filho Legolas, a relação dos dois seria totalmente reprimida.

Tauriel entrou em seu alojamento e retirou as armas que estava em seu cinto, bem como, o resto de seu armamento que estava no interior de suas pernas. Ela ainda era capaz de escutar o barulho do Banquete que acontecia nos andares superiores ecoar pelos corredores. Ela pensou em retornar para o salão principal e tentar falar com Legolas, mas ela parou subitamente. Talvez seria uma ideia melhor se fosse falar com o seu comandante no dia seguinte, quando sua mente tivesse mais calma após todos os acontecimentos. Foi com esses pensamentos que a elfa se acomodou na sua cama e tentou relaxar.

Mas antes que ela relaxasse por completo, ela viu seu comandante entrar em seu quarto e gritar pela sua ajuda. Ela rapidamente pegou as suas armas e correu atrás do elfo. Ele a explicava que os anões haviam conseguido fugir e estavam seguindo caminho com barris, através do Rio Corrente, também conhecido como Celduin. Legolas correu até a passagem que levava ao rio, ele observou a corrente, procurando a presença dos anões. O elfo pediu imediatamente para que os portões fossem fechados. Um dos soldados tocou a corneta e os que cuidavam dos portões, conseguiram fechá-los a tempo, antes de Thorin e os outros saírem através dos portões, seguindo o percurso do rio. Estaria tudo tranquilo se não fosse o ataque de orcs. Legolas corria pela margem do rio e observou os orcs entrarem sobre os portões aos montes, atacando os soldados elfos, bem como os anões que estavam bloqueados, impedidos de saírem. Tauriel corria atrás do seu comandante, mas sua vista privilegiada observou um anão que tinha subido pelas escadarias, mas que tinha recebido uma flechada nas pernas, o imobilizando. Ela sabia, a flecha de um orc poderia parecer inocente, mas a arma não estava no estrago que poderia causar na pele do oponente, mas sim no veneno que iria entrar pelo corte. Mas ela chegou a tempo de retirar uma das flechas de sua aljava e a atirar em direção ao orc, o impedindo que continuasse atacando o anão. Tauriel viu de quem se tratava, mas não teve tempo de se lamentar, pois orcs agora a atacavam. Ela retirou suas duas espadas que estavam presas na cintura e os atacou. Legolas logo apareceu no campo de vista da elfa, e ela percebeu que a luta tinha ficado mais fácil pela ajuda do seu comandante. Os dois sempre foram muito bons com lutas, mas Tauriel queria chegar até o anão, queria avisá-lo sobre o perigo que corria e mais do que tudo, gostaria de curá-lo.

Mas antes que ela pudesse cruzar o rio e atingir os portões, os anões já caiam na cascata e o anão que tinha sido atacado, escorreu da plataforma de onde estava e com a ajuda dos outros, caiu dentro de um dos barris.

O ataque dos orcs não acabou, Tauriel continuou com a sua dança com as espadas, desferindo golpes e mais golpes atravessando peitos e cortando cabeças de orcs enquanto seu príncipe apontava suas flechas no coração daqueles monstros, atingindo em cheio seu ponto vital. Os dois elfos corriam pela margem até não ser suficientes e eles terem que pular de galho em galho, através das árvores, para alcançar os orcs que corriam atrás dos anões.

Para o príncipe de Mirkwood, aquilo não pareceu suficiente e quando ele viu a chance, pulou de barril em barril, usando da cabeça dos anões como se fossem pedras, para se equilibrar, enquanto ele desferia flechas contra os orcs. Tauriel chegou a tempo de ajudar seu príncipe. A elfa alcançou voo em tempo de chutar o orc, antes que este desferisse um golpe em Legolas, mas antes que ela pudesse dar fim no orc, Legolas a impediu, dizendo que iram leva-lo ao seu pai. Tauriel olhou ao longe os anões descerem pelo rio, sendo seguidos pelos orcs restantes. A elfa pensou na má sorte daqueles pequenos e em especial no anão que estava ferido. Tauriel desejou que ela tivesse sido capaz de resgatá-lo e foi com bastante dor que voltou com um prisioneiro até o castelo do Rei Thranduil.

Durante o interrogatório, o orc confirmou a existência de um anão ferido. Tauriel pediu que ele respondesse as perguntas questionadas pelo seu príncipe, mas na sua língua, ele respondeu que não iria responde-las, os ameaçando. A elfa sentiu seu sangue ferver e uma vontade de tomar a vida daquele monstro a consumiu por dentro. Ela retirou uma das espadas no seu cinto e em um pulo se aproximou da cabeça do orc, mas antes que ela pudesse cortar a cabeça daquele monstro, seu Rei pediu que ela parasse e que os deixassem. Ela olhou para Legolas e mais uma vez para o orc que agora gritava, mas fez exatamente o quê o Rei a ordenou, saindo pelas escadas laterais sem deixar de ouvir o desprezo das palavras de Thranduil a respeito da importância de um anão qualquer estar em perigo de vida.

Sim, para o Rei de Mirkwood nada valia a vida de um reles anão, mas Tauriel não deixou de se sentir culpada. Apesar de ter sido breve, a elfa tinha tido contato com o pequeno que agora se encontrava perigo e ela gostou de sua companhia. Um peso invadiu o seu peito e a culpa se intensificou na sua mente. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Legolas, o prisioneiro que estava encurralado pelas mãos do príncipe e o Rei, andando em círculos procurando respostas que provavelmente nunca viriam através do interrogatório de um orc. Tauriel se sentia cada vez mais nervosa, impotente perante as paredes daquele palácio. Lá fora, havia anões precisando da ajuda deles, do povo élfico e provavelmente somente ela estaria se importando com a vida daqueles pequenos.

Ela olhou em direção as prisões e se lembrou da pedra em sua mão e dos dedos do anão tocarem a palma da sua mão. Ela pensou no que ele havia contato, sobre a estrela vermelha que tinha tingido o céu de onde passava, de como ele havia observado ela mesma relatar as suas experiências em vida e do interesse verdadeiro que estava em seu rosto. O anão não tinha feito aquilo para se aproximar dela, em troca de amizade para conseguir fugir. Tauriel acreditava no rosto e nos olhos do anão. Sim, aquela tinha sido uma conversa e os dois por um momento se sentiram amigos. Aquilo a deixava cada vez mais perturbada, abandonar um ser, que mesmo sendo anão, tinha confiado um pouco de sua vida a uma raça que tinha que no fundo odiar.

A elfa então seguiu o caminho de volta para o Rio Corrente. Talvez ela chegasse a tempo de conseguir salvá-lo. Ela corria pelas terras que havia a pouco lutado. O rio se abriu em um mar e ela percebeu que tinha os perdido. Provavelmente agora estariam para além do que alcançava a visão élfica de Tauriel.

Um barulho no solo a despertou. Uma pedra caiu do despenhadeiro, rapidamente ela retirou uma das flechas de sua aljava a colocou no arco em ataque e se virou automaticamente. Mas ela se acalmou ao ver o seu comandante. Igualmente com armas em mãos. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo ali e sua chama se acendeu ao perceber que ele iria com ela, apesar do seu pedido para que ela retornasse. Depois do que tinha passado, Tauriel respondeu ao seu príncipe que não iria se perdoar, caso voltasse. Legolas falou que aquilo não os diziam respeito, mas a verdade era que depois que tomaram os anões como prisioneiros, seu dever eram protege-los. Tauriel depois de pensar por algum tempo no propósito dos orcs de seguirem os anões, ela só conseguiu concluir que era o Mal que tinha retornado na Terra Média e apesar de Legolas ser bem mais velho do que ela, a elfa disse com bastante sabedoria que eles não poderiam se esconder para sempre em Mirkwood.

Os dois elfos então se colocaram em marcha, através do rio. O príncipe pareceu acordar e agora atingia a realidade. A guerra agora não era mais entre anões e orcs, mas sim envolvia todas as raças contra o Mal, que até agora estava oculto, mas que em breve iria reaparecer pela Terra-Média.

No caminho, como um bom leitor de rastros, apesar do trajeto dos anões feito em água, Legolas previu que provavelmente tinham seguido caminho em direção a Cidade do Lago. O elfo alertou sua companheira que se apressassem o passo, estariam na cidade em questões de minutos. Assim foi feito.

Kili sentia seu ferimento latejar cada vez mais e algo o estava bloqueando os movimentos de seu corpo. Cada vez mais o anão sentia os movimentos do seu corpo ficarem mais difíceis. Antes, ele temia em ter que se despedir de parte de sua perna, agora, temia por sua vida. No momento que todos estavam discutindo a saída da casa de Bard, para buscar armamento apropriado, ele começou a sentir suas pernas formigarem e sentia cada vez mais sua garganta apertar. Não, aquilo não estava certo, aquilo que estava causando mudanças em seu corpo não era o ferimento em sua perna. Havia algo a mais dentro do seu corpo. Mas mesmo assim não se recusou a ir com o resto da comitiva. Com bastante dificuldade o anão entrou no quarto onde o povo da cidade guardava o estoque de suas armas. Lá dentro, os anões pegaram o maior número de armas. Thorin foi empilhando tudo o que achava nos braços de Kili. Apesar das dores que sentia, em nada recusava em ajudar. Em um momento, Thorin perguntou se o anão estava bem, mas este desconversou dizendo que queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, o quê não era nenhuma mentira, mas quando virou para sair, escorregou nos degraus de uma escada. Todo o armamento que estava em suas mãos, caiu pelos degraus e o silêncio que usavam de escudo, tinha sido quebrado.

Antes que pudessem fugir, os guardas da cidade estavam todos reunidos em volta da casa, com armas apontadas na direção dos rostos dos anões. Nada pode ser feito, a não ser seguir os guardas até a casa onde morava o senhor da cidade. Eles o empurravam, os anões estavam em fila única, ao seu lado grandes archotes iluminavam o local, o chão estava marcado pela neve que agora caia em flocos em direção ao chão. Fazia muito frio. Quando chegaram, um homem gritou o quê estavam fazendo ali. Um dos guardas falou sobre o roubo das armas. O homem de feições carrancudas desferiu um ataque verbal para os anões, falando que eram mercenários. Mas o anão careca, Dwalin respondeu que aquele homem estava engano, pois estavam diante de Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho. Um burburinho se fez no local e a voz de Thorin também se fez presente, dizendo o motivo de estarem ali. Ele olhou para os presentes, de repente a presença de Thorin se ergueu e ele se destacou em meio à multidão.

Ao falar, ele se tornava único, capaz de entrar na cabeça dos homens e fazê-los compreender o sentimento de motivação do anão. Falava sobre a história da cidade, de como ela já foi grandiosa no passado e de como agora ela se encontrava, uma cidade pobre, esquecida, mas então, como em uma onda crescente, ele falava em reerguê-la, torna-la importante outra vez. A multidão respondia positivamente as palavras dos anões, eles o apoiavam e apesar de Bard aparecer e ficar de frente para Thorin, dizendo que os anões iriam só trazes destruição, a multidão continuou a apoiar o Rei dos anões, como se suas palavras tivessem entrado em suas mentes, cheios de esperanças em ver ouro e riqueza novamente. Bard foi reprimido pela falha dos seus ancestrais em não ter derrotado o dragão. O senhor da cidade então disse que os anões eram bem vindos, ovacionado pela multidão de homens da Cidade do Lago.

Na manhã seguinte, os anões partiram, mas Thorin não deixou que Kili continuasse com a viagem. O Rei temia que o ferimento dele pudesse atrasar a comitiva até a chagada as Montanhas Solitárias. O anão não acreditou no que seu Rei falava. Estava ferido, era verdade, mas era injusto Kili ser deixado para trás, depois de ter lutado tanto para retornar as suas terras. Assim como qualquer anão, ele ansiava pelo retorno de suas terras, de poder conhecer o que seu Tio Thorin falou sua vida inteira a respeito das minas dentro da montanha. Mas por mais que o protesto seguisse, o final da viagem para Kili tinha chegado na Cidade do Lago. Seu irmão Fili ficou com ele, assim como Bofur que tinha ficado bêbado e tinha chegado atrasado e Nori que tinha ficado para cuidar de Kili.

Thorin não aguentou o ferimento, era difícil se manter em pé e acabou desmaiando nos braços do irmão. Os quatro anões foram então pedir ajuda para Bard, mesmo com ele sendo totalmente contra o Rei Throrin. Não havia outra escolha e Kili precisava de cuidados médicos urgentes senão poderia morrer. Imediatamente o colocaram em uma cama e a discussão começou a respeito do que fariam.

Os dois elfos olhavam para os orcs que caminhavam sobre os telhados na Cidade do Lago. Tauriel quis ataca-los, mas seu príncipe pressionou seus braços. Ela teria que aguentar mais um pouco. Os dois seguiam os orcs, quando eles começassem a atacar o vilarejo, esta era a hora de atacar.

De repente a visão élfica viu um dos anões correr entre as vielas da cidade e o ataque começou. Antes que ele conseguisse chegar ao destino, um orc apareceu em sua frente e o jogou com tudo no chão de madeira, mas antes que ele fosse morto, Legolas atirou uma de suas flechas, fazendo com que o monstro caísse no chão inconsciente. O elfo fez um sinal positivo e essa era a deixa para Tauriel atacar os outros orcs. Ela os seguiu e viu a casa onde possivelmente os anões estavam. Com a sua velocidade em poucos segundos estava no telhado da casa que estava sendo atacado e a chegou a tempo de impedir um dos orcs entrarem pela porta da frente da casa.

Porém, o ataque dos orcs já tinha começado, Tauriel, sem ser notada entrou no quarto e enfiou uma de suas espadas no coração de um orc. No outro que tinha notado a sua presença começou a desferir vários golpes com a outra espada. Mas logo Legolas chegou, ajudando no combate. Eram muitos orcs e por um momento a elfa pensou que não dariam conta. Ali, só estavam alguns anões. Onde tinham parado o resto? Ela se virou e quando viu, percebeu que o anão ferido estava deitado em uma das camas, tendo sua perna sadia sendo puxado por um dos monstros. Antes que o orc pudesse o atacar, a elfa agiu mais rápido e lançou uma de suas adagas ao monstro que caiu automaticamente no chão quando a arma enterrou em suas costas. Apesar do salvamento Kili rolou no chão.

Tauriel e Legolas continuaram a atacar até que o chefe dos orcs gritou algo na língua em que usavam e aqueles que ainda se encontravam vivos dentro da casa, saíram pela janela. Os dois elfos tentaram matar a maioria deles, mas uma grande parte conseguiu fugir. O príncipe de Mirkwood olhou eles partirem e decidiu segui-los, pedindo para Tauriel o segui-lo. Mas havia dúvidas no olhar da elfa. Ela observou o corpo no chão. Um dos anões agora o segurava, tentando conduzi-lo de volta pra cama. Um deles disse que iriam perde-lo. Se fosse pela elfa, ele iria se curar, só necessitava de uma erva especial para fazer o medicamente e o anão doente iria se curar.

Legolas não a esperou, saiu pela janela e como um raio, partiu na direção dos orcs. A elfa olhou o seu comandante partir. Ela foi na direção que ele tinha ido, mas parou quando escutou o grito de dor do anão que se contorcia na cama. Não, sem a ajuda dela ele não iria sobreviver. Ela olhou pelas escadarias e um dos anões se aproximava da casa, correndo o mais que podia. Tauriel olhou para as suas mãos, nelas havia o que a elfa precisava para fazer o medicamento, folhas de Athelas. Ela as pegou imediatamente e entrou na casa, pedindo que o corpo do anão fosse colocado na mesa. Ela amassou as folhas e colocou o líquido em um prato. A elfa se aproximou do enfermo. Os olhos de Kili já estavam sem vida, apesar de seu corpo se contorcer de dor. Ela então fechou os olhos e começou a dizer as palavras de cura na sua língua, pressionando o resto das folhas no ferimento na perna.

A cada palavra que Tauriel proferia, o corpo de Kili ficava mais calmo. O anão de repente tinha parado de se contorcer e os presentes não precisavam mais segurá-lo. Kili, que antes só pensava na dor agora se concentrava nas palavras ditas, no encantamento que estavam fazendo. A voz era cada vez mais presente e de repente ele começou a se lembrar do tom daquela voz. Ele se acalmava cada vez mais e agora enxergava quem estava fazendo a magia curativa. A elfa, que ele tinha conhecido quando estava preso. Sim, a elfa que o tinha encantado por sua beleza e pelo seu relato sobre as estrelas. Mas havia algo diferente nela. A elfa agora mais do que nunca parecia mais distante, seu corpo parecia ser um pedaço do céu e ela estava iluminada como se fosse um anjo de luz. A elfa agora observava Kili, intensificando a magia. A voz que chegava aos ouvidos de Kili eram mais profundas, como se ela estivesse entrando no corpo do anão e fosse ela a responsável por retirara todo o veneno que estava presente em seu corpo. Somente a magia do bem, feita por um elfo para afastar o envenenamento feito pelo mal.

Kili por um momento se perdeu na imagem da elfa, ela se esplandecia e por um momento o anão pensou que aquilo não fosse verdade, que fosse um sonho ou, que na verdade, já tinha morrido e que estava diante de um anjo do céu. Uma paz invadiu o seu espírito e por um instante ele pode relaxar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Tauriel escutou seu nome ser chamado por aquele que estava deitado ainda se curando do ferimento. Ela se voltou pra ele, e a elfa observou o quanto sua saúde ainda estava debilitada. Agora era o momento de descansar e não de se esforçar, mas o anão insistiu. Kili tinha dúvidas se aquela era realmente a elfa que tinha conhecido na prisão. Ela estava tão diferente, mas ele também não sabia se sua consciência tinha sido comprometida frente ao veneno que tinha corrido tanto tempo em seu corpo. Palavras saíram de seus lábios e Kili quis que aquela fosse mesmo Tauriel, a elfa que tinha conhecido e que tinha a amado desde então. Tauriel olhou para o anão e observou ele falar que ela era para estar distante, muito distante. A elfa era para estar distante de si, seus mundos eram tão diferentes... ela era a que caminhava sobre o brilho das estrelas. O rosto da elfa parou e fitou o rosto do anão. Seus dedos se tocaram levemente e ela sentiu as mãos dele a envolverem em um aperto fraco. _"Será que algum dia ela poderá me amar?" _Kili desejou que sim, que um dia aquela que tinha conhecida poderia o amar, pois ele já a amava.

Mas a resposta não veio. Tauriel não queria responder para o anão, não quando ela sabia que ele estava fraco, possivelmente confuso por tudo o quê tinha passado. Ela sorriu pra ele e pensou que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Ela apertou suas mãos nas dele e as pousou de volta na mesa.

Ela iria esperara ele se curar e aí poderiam conversar.

**FIM**


End file.
